Neji's hair
by Ixcythan
Summary: One day Hanabi was spying on her cousin and saw hoe much he takes care of his hair. We all knew that he took care of it, but... it's like he's obbsesing over it.


Neji's Hair 

Summary: Hanabi is spying on her older cousin. Why, well she's bored. She used to think Neji didn't care about anything but getting stronger, but that was obviously wrong when he starts taking care of his hair. He even has a daily routine, which is a two page long list of things to do. oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. -Cries- I wish I did. I can't believe I have to say that for every fanfic.

KYR: YAY! This is my 5th Fanfic, It makes me so happy. Do me a favor PLEASE! And I mean PLEASE! Review!

Pairings: Obviously NONE! I mean it's Neji and his COUSIN Hanabi!

"I'm so bored, I wish there was SOMETHING to do, in the giant house of ours!" said Hanabi to herself.

She had done nothing but lye on top of her bed all day, she was about to do something hectic if nothing interesting happened. She walked down the hall about to go outside and she heard Neji counting.

"1,996, 1,997, 1,998, 1,999, 2,000!" said Neji.

Is that genius proud that he can count to two thousand? Why is he counting anyway? I'll just peek inside to see what he's doing.

Hanabi saw Neji cross out something on a page. Okay! I brushed you 2,000 times, lets see, whats next. Oh, its time to wash and condition you again. She saw her cousin step into the bathroom, then she heard water running.

Hee hee, this is interesting, I'll stick around and watch what he's going to do next!

---------------------20 minutes later-------------------------

Neji was back in his room, Hanabi could hear the hairdryer stop, and then she started to peek back in her cousin's room. She saw him cross of three things on a new piece of paper.

Does Neji secretly own a hamster or guinea pig, or some kind of pet? I don't see one, and why would he dry it with a hair dryer? EEEH?

O.O was Hanabi's face when she saw Neji start hugging his hair while brushing it.

It's his hair? He absolutely loves his hair so much he has a two page list on how to take care of it????

"Oh I love you so much, you're my pride and joy, I'll never let anyone cut you I promise. I train to get stronger, but I get stronger so I can protect you!' said Neji while brushing his hair. "I wonder if Tenten's hair is as pretty as you. I doubt it, No one can have prettier hair than me! Hm...oh yeah. 234, 235, 236. Only you can deserve 10,000 brushes a day. You have to stay silky and smooth and...OMG IS THAT A SPLIT END! Oh no, it's not, don't scare me like that. 300, 301, 302, 303. I can't wait until I'm done brushing you so I can tie you and show you off to girls who are obviously jealous."

Hanabi dropped the drink she was holding and her jaw hit the floor.

CLANK! SHATTER!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Hyuugas said in unison.

"WHAT ARE YO DOING IN MY ROOM!" yelled Neji

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR FREE TIME!" yelled Hanabi

A smirk appeared on Hanabi's face.

"I can blackmail you now," she said.

"You don't have a camera moron," Neji pointed out.

"I'm wearing a wire!" she said, cheerfully

"Why? You weren't planning on spying on me were you?" he asked

"No, but I thought I would need one," Hanabi said

Hinata walked in the room.

"Um.. Dinners ready Neji, Oh Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"No reason, but you should know how Neji takes care of his hair, he...mpfrhsjd hijgfo and hair and joikodhuig and Split ends and jforjow two page list hkgikg." Hanabi tried explaining but Neji kept putting his hand over her mouth while tackling her.

"SHUT IT!" yelled Neji

"Um.. I'm going to go now," Hinata said backing away very slowly, hoping no one would really notice.

Neji gasped, "OMG! Do you know what this menas???" Neji asked

"No, what pretty boy?" Said Hanabi

Neji glared at her.

"This means, my ritual is broken! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Neji dropped down on the floor crying apoligizing to his hair. (KYR: I would keep telling the story but well, I'm too scared too! -hides behind Hanabi-) -----------------------------------------------

End Of Story

We all kinda knew that Neji obsessed over his hair.


End file.
